


Bound in Blue

by Aspens_corner



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinda canon, Love, MC is anxious, Marriage, Mermaid pendant, One-Shot, Romance, Stardew Valley - Freeform, There's really not anymore tags to put here, but like whats new really, harvey is shy, i mean its not explicitly non-canon?, it might turn into not a one shot eventually though, marriage is scary, maru is bad at reading mc's anxiety, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspens_corner/pseuds/Aspens_corner
Summary: Marriage is expensive.Unnecessary.Blown out of proportion.Aurelia Davis hadn't ever been the marrying type, but when a drunken conversation with Haley broaches the topic, she realizes it's time to think of the future. Blushing Harvey ensues.
Relationships: Harvey & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Bound in Blue

Jittery was an understatement for how Aurelia Davis was feeling on the morning of Fall 25. She brushed a few stray blonde hairs out of her face as she fixed up her bun, letting out a deep sigh once she’d finished. The reflection staring back at her from her vanity’s mirror was exhausted. Deep purple bags under her eyes managed to somehow still be visible under the layer of foundation on her face, and she had a general aura of fatigue about her. The last week had been draining, to say the least. Securing the mermaid pendant had been no easy task, and she’d thought that she’d have been calm once she had it securely in her possession. Instead what followed was four days of worrying herself sick, her heart constantly fluttering in her chest.

Marriage. It seemed like such a foreign concept to her. She’d never once given thought to the future, at least not the standard one that society had established as normal. She’d been content to live life on her own, perhaps with the companionship of a cat or dog. The only thing she had ever seen herself being married to was her work.  
But then her grandfather left the farm in Pelican Town to her in his will, and everything changed. She’d met Doctor Harvey Becker early on in her time in the town, and they’d hit it off rather quickly. Friendship blossomed into something more in time, and they’d been dating for about a year now. She’d blanched at the idea of giving him the pendant initially, a concept born from a late-night drunken conversation with Haley.

“Are you gonna like, marry that nerd or whatever?” She’d slurred, the stench of cheap beer dripping from her words.

Aurelia had flushed, though she was sure her cheeks had already been painted rosy from the bottle of cabernet she’d been drinking. “I don’t know about all that.”

Haley giggled, soft, airy, and distinctly feminine. “Why not? You guys have been in love for like literally forever. Just bite the bullet, yanno? S’not that big of a deal, ‘Elia. It’s just a stupid pendant.”

“If it’s ‘just a stupid pendant’ then why are you pushing so much?” She spluttered in defense, taking a long swig from her bottle of wine.

“Whatever, ‘Elia. Fuckin’ weird….” Haley muttered the last bit under her breath, turning her attention back to her Instagram feed.

But the conversation had rattled around in Aurelia’s brain for three weeks after the fact. She couldn’t shake it from her mind, no matter how hard she tried. Perhaps marriage wasn’t that bad? It would be nice to have Harvey closer, she supposed. This line of thinking was how she’d found herself standing in the rain on a tuesday morning, forking over a whopping five thousand dollars to an old mariner.

And today was the day. She’d decided if she waited any longer, she’d combust. So she woke up at six am like usual, picked at some eggs and bacon, and put on her best blouse and jeans. 

The sun was shining brightly on the town that morning, though it did little to warm the crisp autumn air that had settled over the valley. She paused for a moment on her way out to sprinkle water over her crops, stalling to fuss at the leaves of a plant that some insect had chewed through. Satisfied with her excessively thorough check of the crops, Aurelia straightened out her blouse, and began the short walk to the town square.

It was nearing ten in the morning when she waltzed up to the clinic. She could have turned back, citing some excuse about him seeing patients, but she knew there was rarely any activity in the building. Just the occasional annual physical. The people in this town scarcely got injured, and the worst thing she’d seen come through the doors had been Alex’s broken arm from a football scrimmage with friends gone wrong. So she had no excuse. There was no going back.

She inhaled shakily, wrapped her hand around the doorknob, and turned. As she stepped in she was met with the harsh scent of antiseptic and powdered vinyl - the vinyl being from the gloves, she knew, as Maru had a horrible latex allergy. She closed the door quietly behind her, and shyly stepped forward to the counter, smiling up at the aforementioned woman.

“Aurelia, what a lovely surprise. I assume you’re here to see Doctor Becker?” Maru greeted her warmly.

“I am, yeah. If he’s busy I can come back later.” Please be busy, please be busy, please be - .

“Oh, no, his first appointment isn’t until one thirty! He’s just in his office! Feel free to head back!”

Goddamnit.

Aurelia thanked her with a shaky smile, and stepped through both doors to get to Harvey’s office. He was sitting at his computer, typing something into some data entry program. She cleared her throat, and he stopped, craning his neck to look towards her.

“Aurelia!” He beamed. “It’s good to see you, dear.”

She stepped closer so she was directly beside him, fiddling with the hem of her top. “It’s good to see you too, Harv.”

His face fell upon seeing her worried expression. “You look troubled. What’s wrong?”

“I uh, I have something for you.” She spoke slowly, reaching towards her backpack. “But you have to promise not to freak out.”

He just stared at her, brow quirked. A light blush rose to her cheeks, and she gripped the cool pendant tightly. “‘Kay, here goes nothing….”

His eyes went wide when she offered it to him, his own cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink. Aurelia cleared her throat. “I know I’m supposed to give some big speech or whatever, but I think this kinda speaks for itself. I love you, you love me, let’s… spend forever together.”

Harvey reached out for the shell slowly, not breaking eye contact. His fingertips brushed against its lacquered surface, and he inhaled sharply, as though actually feeling it concreted in his mind that this was real. Aurelia’s stomach flipped at his hesitation, but the anxiety dissipated as he grasped it firmly. “Aurelia, I…. I accept….”

Aurelia exhaled sharply, her heart hammering in her chest. That was it, then - she was his fiancee now. She smiled with teeth, and leaned in to kiss him hard, grabbing either side of his face. Adrenaline flooded her veins, and she swore she had never felt so alive. It was like their first date all over again.

When she pulled away, they were both breathless. Harvey said something about getting the wedding set up, and that it would all be ready three days from now. She didn’t care. She’d make it official right that second if she could. She couldn’t believe she had doubted that this was something she’d wanted. Now that she had it, she realized that it felt like a final piece had been put in its proper place. Like everything was right in the world.

“I, uh… I’ll see you at mine tonight for dinner, yeah?” She slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Harvey laughed deeply. “Yeah, yes, you will. I’ll be there around five.”

Aurelia gave him another chaste kiss, turned towards the office door, and left a scarlet Doctor Becker to sort himself out.

Life was going to be a lot different from now on, but the future was sure as hell looking bright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I feel a larger, multi-chaptered piece brewing amidst this mess.  
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, and keeps my writerly brain doing the writerly things.


End file.
